This is all new to me sasuke love story
by Silent-dreams-always-come-true
Summary: this is my first story i've writen in a long time. It's mostly about how three girls can change so much just by being put togeather. One with no parents, one trained to be the enemy, and one who hasn't realised what she's got till it's to late. :D
1. Information

Name: Narimono, Riki

Age: 13/ 17 in Shippuden.

Birthday: June 18th

Gender: Female

Height: 4'11"/ 5'4" In Shippuden.

Weight: 103Lbs

Build: Slender, small. Doesn't look very strong.

Hair: Lightish, blackish, blue-gray.

Eyes: Bright sky blue.

Other: has three markings on face. Two on the right cheek, one on the left. Has a Demon named, shikkara, 10-tailed-wolf. (is unknown to most of the ninja world, is why they think there are only 9 tailed beast out there.)

Rank: Genin, special anbu shippuden

Chakra Nature: Earth, fire & sound

Clan: The Narimono Clan (Narimono= Music)

Village: The Sound Village

Current Village: The Leaf Village.

Team:  
>sound:4<br>leaf:12

Animal Partner: Grey Wolf named Shippo(female). Shippo is a fire user, when riki uses fire attacks shippo can consum the fire and use it to her advantige.

Kekki Gekki: The Narimono clan have a kekki gekki known as the "eye of the animals". It means that the user can take the eyes of any animal around. Like a bird in the sky, so they can see long distances, they'd take their eyes (look through them). They can also copy jutus and if they have an advance version (which is rare) they can copy clan kekki gekki's as well. Because of this rare kekki gekki members of the Narimono clan have become hunted.

Personality: Riki usually keeps to herself, though she tends to speak her mind when she's not supposed to, which gets her into alot of trouble. She can be very persistent and at times very hot headed. Most people that really know her say she can be very funny and nice when she wants to. Does not trust others, but once she does she is very bubbly and tends to smile.

Background: When Riki was only 4 yrs old, her family moved to the hidden leaf Village, since they did not want her to grow up to serve Orochimaru. Though, only a couple years later her parents disappeared without a trace, never to be seen again. Riki then lived with her grandmother, who lived in Kohona. Her Grandma (who she calls Sobo ) enrolled her into the ninja academy. She had problems though, not really being able to work with people, so by the time she was a Genin she worked alone, intill she was forced to be on a team to learn teamwork & trust. Riki does not trust very easily due to her past with a certin person (you will learn more as the story unfolds). She had been trained in the forest by an unknown person, he never once told her his name but once his training with her was done he left her with out a 'present', this present she hid from everyone even her Sobo. By the time Riki was 9 her Sobo died do to unknown reasons. Before she died Sobo gave Shippo to Riki, told her to take good care of her, for she has been in their family for many generations.

Fighting Style: Riki usually fights with Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, rarely using her clans Doujutsu in battle. Usually, she is a close range fighter but can do far distance as well. Due to Shikkara, Riki has wolf like abilities, can smell, see and hear from long distances. (sometimes she'll even turn into her inu form. Includes: ears, tail & canine teeth.).She has a fighting companion, Shippo, they are close and fight as if they can read the others movements's. When her Sobo gave her Shippo she also gave her a set of twin katana's known as the 'blades of ying & yang'. Lastly Riki will only uses Shikkara's powers when she knows she is low on chakra or near death.


	2. you are my niisan

A little six year old blue hair'd girl sat on a swing, looking out over the other children playing 'ninja'. She was never asked to join in on their 'fun'.

*Sobo said playing ninja is nothing like being a real one.*

This girl was alone, no one came up to ask her to play. No one asked her to be their friend. She was more alone then the 9-tained-beast holder, naruto. She was an outsider, not being born in the leaf village therefor Riki was known as the village outsider. Parents warned their childern to stay away, told them she was a monster. That she did not belong there. And they would never let her for get it.

The young girls train of thoughts were cut off by a hand being placed on her shoulder.

"It's not fair nii-san, i did nothing wrong. yet they fear and hate me." those words escaped her lips as she looked up at the man behind her. He had long raven hair pulled into a low ponytail and intoxicating onxy eyes. He wore an ANBU outfit with his mask strapped to the lower right side of his waste.

"I know imouto-chan, i know. now come before your Sobo start's to get worried." The onxy eyed boy said, emontions un-noticed, offering his hand for the young blue eyed girl to take. And she did. He lifted her up on his back and took off into the trees that surrounded the academy. The young girl did not live in the village but on the outskirts of it, in the forest.

It took no longer the five minutes before the two arrived at a small cottage like home. It was a deep shade of brown, so it blended into the trees that surrounded it, with a small stoney path that lead to the door. If anyone else were to come across this home, to them it would of looked abandoned. As the two walked the path hand an hand the small child pulled the older boy over to a tiny pond over on the far right side of the 'yard', inside the pond lay two koi fish, one yin and one yang.

"Papa always said they we're to keep blance in our home, and in our systems." Mumbled the young girl, crouching down with her finger on the surface of the pond, watching as the fish tried to nibble on it. The older boy looked down at the little girl, love and adortion were held in his normaly emiontionless eyes. She was the innocenc of his life. Though he does not adimtt it, she made him happy, with her bubbly smile and her little giggle's when she watch's him train. He could not hurt this girl, but he knew he was going to have to soon. Holding a small almost untoicedable smile he replyed,

"Like ying and yang, you are the peace in this home now." The young girl looked up at the boy she called her 'nii-san', though they we're not relaited, he was like her brother. And her only friend. A smile made it's way on her face as she jumped up and ran over to the boy, hugging his leg.

"i love you ita-nii-san" her eyes looking up at him, with her smile still on her face. Her eyes seemed to bore into his as she let go of his leg, as to let him kneel down to her height. He put his hand on the top of her head, a smile making it's way onto his face.

"i love you as well my little riki-chan." The small girls body flung it's self into the older boys arms, tiny arms wrapping around his neck in a hugging manner. The boy wrapped is more larger arms around her tiny frame, neither knowing the eyes of the child's Sobo watching fro mthe window a smile upon her face.

*Do not hurt this young child itachi, she can not withstand anymore hurt.*

**Well there you have it! the first chapter, it's in 3rd person as you can tell right now! :D  
>i'm trying to get all of the readers updated on some of her past before i start into the present point of views. hope you enjoyed it so farr!<br>ohhh an i need a couple of new charator's, if you don't mindd. Just fill out the info for riki, but of course with ur OC'S information. Thank You To "The WheelofFate", i will message you when your charator comes into play :) and again THANK YOUU!**


	3. I promise

**Time Skipp  
>-6 months later-<strong>

* * *

><p>Uchiha Itachi has been distancing himself from the small girl that made him second guess what he was supposed to do. He would see her around, looking sadder then when he first meet her.<br>**flash back 3 months earlier  
><strong>~In Danzo's Office~  
>"Uchiha Itachi, you are called here today to be informed on your new mission." Danzo squecked out to the oldest uchiha son of the clan's head branch.<br>"Kill the uchiha clan." The way danzo said it, like it was the easiest thing anybody could do. Itachi didn't move, didn't say anything, he couldn't. He couldn't feel a thing if he was to fufill his mission. He knew if he didn't kill them, Danzo would send his most skilled ANBU to do it. And he would not allow any outsider to touch his clan, let along kill them.  
>"do you accept?" Itachi Hesitated,<br>"yes."  
>"good, you have 3 months to do so. before i step in. dismissed."<p>

* * *

><p>It was hard, hard for him to kill his best friend, hard to distance himself form Riki &amp; Sasuke. But he knew he had to, for their safety.<br>Over the three months that he was given his mission, Itachi introduced Riki to his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke. With them to distracted he had more time to plan out what he going to do. Sadly for the older Uchiha it seemed that time flew by, faster then he wanted it to. Flew by so fast that tonight was the very night he had to fufill his mission.

"what am i going to do? what if sasuke show's upp? what if Riki show's up? i can't be a monster in their eyes." mumbled the almost emotionless boy. But he knew if one of those things happened he just had to keep going.  
>*One of the Akatsuki members will be waiting on the outskirts of Konoha. That's my future, the Akatsuki*<p>

~9:47 P.M, Uchiha Compound~

A Fourteen year old boy walks the body filled streets, Katana in hand. Blood. It was everywhere, from the dead bodies to the walls. The uchiha symbol was slashed through, kunai's in the middle, burned. The boy had no interuptions. if you don't include the screams his victums let out, while killing off his clan. None. Yet.

*Last house. My house. Here i come mom and dad, i hope your ready.*

Itachi opened the door that lead into his cozy home, searching for his parents.  
>"Sasuke? Itachi? is that you?" his mothers voice could be heard through out the house, it was comming from the kitchen.<br>"Your both late. you made me wait for my dinner." pfft of course his father wouldn't care about them, only that they made him wait for supper, selfish pig. Itachi walked, more like ran into his kitchen, where his parents now stared wide-eyed at their son. He was covered in blood, holding a bloddy katana. He moved so swiftly throughout the small space, hitting both on the pressure points in their neck. Dragging them into the family training grounds, he put them into a kneeling postion. Katana at ready, bringing it down i none steady movement. Down went his father, next was his mother.

""I-Ita-Itachi-Nii?"" The boys head whipped around faster then it ever had before, standing before him where to young children, Riki & Sasuke. Both shaking from head to toe, terror held in their eyes as they looked upon him.  
>The young Riki was the first to recover, taking a step closed to the older boy. And another, another. Intill she was right infront of him, without even knowing he did it, out of pure shock, he kneeled down to her height.<p>

"Ita-Nii, whyy?" She mumbled tears running down her face, head down, eyes not even looking at him.  
>"To get stronger, Riki, to get stronger" was his only reply, before he hit her pressure point. He could not kill the only girl that braught him joy and love. He caught her falling body, slowy putting her down, ready to face his brother but not before he heard her say one last thing before complete darkness took over her tiny body<br>"Liar."  
>That one word hit him hard, shocked that the mear child could see right through him.<p>

(i'm sorrry but i es to lazy to type what happened between him and sasuke, you all should know! xD)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Riki's Pov<em>**_ (finally)_

I remember darkness, i still can only see darkness. It feels like i'm flouting. Slowly i could see a light, my mind wakeing up. As it did so did my memories of last night.  
>*Itachi, what was your real reason? why did you lie?*<br>As these and so many more questions went though my mind, it started to wonder to the Ita-Nii that i knew and grew to care and trust deeply.

~flash back, when Uchiha Itachi meet Narimono Riki~

A small child shoke as the rain feel upon her body, sobs leaving her mouth as the tears mixed with the rain. She was all alone now, her parents left, not even careing enough to say good-byee. Who would leave a mear child alone? Was all that went through her mind as the rain feel harder and harder. The ground shoke with each rumble of thunder, the sky flashing scarey figures from the lightening.

A little while away, training, was a boy around the age of twelve. He wanted to make his father proud, and his village prouder. But he couldn't do that if he wasn't strong enough. With a sigh the young boy stopped his training and walked down a path, back towards the village of Konoha. The rain was pouring down on his head, wind causing leaves to blow around him. He was close to the gates when his senstive hearing picked up light sobs comming from under a tree. His feet moving on their, leading him towards the noise. When his feet finally stopped moving infront of him was a young blue haired girl, maybe four or five, arms wrapped around her knees crying.

"heyy, are you ok?" The tweleve year old knee'd down infront of her, pure worry in his usual bright onxy eyes'.

Her body seemed to act on it's own as the little girl looked up, shaking her head she said, "N-no, mo-mommy a-an dad-daddy l-l-left me." More tears fell as she uttured that sentence, her normaly blue eyes seemed darker and sadder.  
>"what's your name? Mine's Itachi." Itachi said a smile touging at the ends of his mouth. With wide teary eyes she said, "hello i-i-itachi, m-my name-e is R-R-Ri-Riki" her voice quiver'd from the cold rain, that now soaked her clothes. Again, just like his feet, his hands seemed to move on their own, taking off his jacket and drapping it around her cold tiny frame.<p>

"Well Riki, i'm going to konoha, would you like to come?"  
>Her tears now gone, she replyed "My sobo lives there. C-can you T-take me Ita-Nii?" Shocked filled his eyes, no one ever called him that, not even his younger brother. With a smile Itachi picked up the tiny Riki, "Lets go find your Sobo then".<p>

Uchiha Itachi, never felt happier in his life then he had with Riki in his arms. He pulled her closer, he was her Nii-san and she was his Imouto-chan, fro mthat day on.

* * *

><p>Tears filled my eyes as i remember'd our first meeting, i was scared and alone, and he made it all better. He was my Nii and i was his Imouto. Sobs filled the hospital room. With her hands on her face she curled up into a ball on the bed, letting lose more sobs.<p>

*Ita-Nii, whyy? why did you do it, why did you leave me? YOU PROMISED!*

"YOU PROMISED!" was heard through out the hospital.

Un-curling myself and letting my legs swing over the bed side, head down i made a promise to myself and Nii before going to check on Sasuke. *I promise to get stronger, i promise to bring you home Nii-san. I will not break it.*

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it part two! :DD heehee<br>ohhh i hope you enjoyed it. I HATE TO ASK BUT I MUSTT! i need one more charater, most likely someone to be a Sensei.! 3 **

**THank You for readingggg!**


	4. How dare he

**~6 years later~**

Rain. It cover'd everything, trees, house's, children, etc. A girl watched, watched as it poured down the window, not paying attetion to the person speaking to her. She was so sided tracked with the rain droplets. She wished she could be one, free an-

"RIKI!" The blue haired girls eyes lazyly looked up to see who had called her. Only to seem to remember she was in the middle of class, her teacher looking at her with anger filled eyes.  
>"Pay attetion Riki." Iruka said. "Now as i was saying, tomorrow your exam's will be held. and friday you will be sorted into teams of three. Good luck and dismissed." Riki slowy pushed off her desk and got out of her chair, her feet shuffling against the floor. "Riki will you come here for a minute please"<br>*stupid iruka what does he want now.?"  
>As the semi-emotionless female walked to the desk, her mind started to wonder again. Yes, she was the top female student. No, she never really paid attetion to Iruka's lesson's. It was not her fault. His lesson's were so boring, it even put Nara Shikamaru to sleep.<p>

"Riki your strong and smart, but you need to pay attetion. What if you where out on a mission, and you lost focus? you could cost your team mates and sensie their lives." Iruka sighed, "i know this is hard for you, being used to working alone and all. but i'm putting you on a team."  
>Riki's eyes widened in shock, what was he saying? she didn't get along well with other's, tis why she alway's works alone. She doesn't want to be responsible for other people's mistakes.<p>

"I refuse to be put on a team Iruka-sensei."  
>"To bad you have no choice in the matter. that is all, so you are dismissed."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Riki's pov<em>**

*How dare he. How dare he put me on a team! i ughhhhh!*

I was beyond pissed, who does he think he is. Just randomly deciding, 'ohh heyy i think i'll put the girl who hates all and any human contact on a team! hehehahahoho!' Ughhh that son of a bitch. I will not be on a team. I will _not_. In a sudden, rage filled, movement my arm lashed out and with my fist clenched i punched a tree. With my feet still moving, i could hear the tree fall over to the forest floor. *stupid iruka.*

By the time the ranting in my head was over and all my rage gone. I was infront of the K.I.A stone. It calms me down, just like the rain. With a sigh i thought about, maybe it won't be so bad to be on a team.  
>*i wonder who my sensei &amp; team mates will be? But i swear i'll kill somebody if i get stuck with that lazy, always late, perverted sensei. Hatake Kakashi. Blahhhh!* I sat cross legged infront of the stone.<br>"i miss you Sobo. The leaf will never be the same without you." my voice was sad and held loneliness, "tomorrow their putting me on a team, since i'm already a genin. I wish you were here to see how strong i've become, how i've grown. Shippo, she misse's you too. I know she doesn't show it, but i can feel it. You know what i mean?"  
>"yes, i accually do." The sudden voice shocked me, i jumped into the air bringing my foot around and round house kicked the unknown person in the face. sending them flying into the the nearest tree. The person whom the voice belonged to stood up, rubbing their jaw.<p>

"That's a strong kick you've got there, Riki." I knew that voice! I let my gaurd down and sat on the forest floor once more, my back now turned to the intuder.  
>"What do you want Gai.? I'm not really in the mood to have more weight's put on yet." THat's right Gai, the all mighty (if you could call him that?). He was my none offical sensei when i was eight to about when i turned eleven. He was fast, but i had become faster. Me speed a little over his own, i knew i made him proudthe day he found out i out did him. Now he had moved onto a new pupil, Rock Lee.<p>

"I'm just here to wish you good luck tomorrow. I heard Iruka was going to put you on your first team." Gai's voice filled my ears. My head turned a little to let him know i was grateful, though i'd never say it out loud. That's just how i am.

**sometime later..**

I had finally gotten home, after takeing a shower i laid down in bed, Shippo right by my feet.  
>* tomorrow's a big day. a very big dayy.*<p>

^you ready for it shippo? cuz i'm taking you with me.^  
>-of course meha, i would never let you go on your own. your stuck with me remember?- with that last thing flowing through my head i fell into a the darkabis i called slumber.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I know it's not much right now. but i'll be getting into more things tomorrow, like her team mates and sensei. oooooo and even her realationshipp with sasuke ;))<em>

it's just right now i's 4:30 am and i'm supppppppper tireddd! so i'll make my next chapter longerr((:  
>PROMISE! 33<p> 


	5. Team 12

_Darkness was everywhere, it filled every nock of **her **mind.  
>'drip. drip. drip'<br>"hello is anyone there?"  
>No reply. just the sound of something dripping.<br>Darkness was disruptrd by the steam of light up a head.  
><strong>She<strong> fallowed, hand over eyes.  
><strong>She <strong>could make out the sound of metal on some substince  
>Hands reached out of no where, grabbing for <strong>her<br>**Not quit touching **her**, **her** body shoot up._

* * *

><p>^Riki's pov^<p>

My body shoot up with a start. That dream, more like a nightmare, what did it mean? Who's hands were those? What was at the end of that light? It didn't make sence.  
>Whipping the sweat from my face i got up and walked to the bathroom. My face had the look of pure horror. I turned the sink on, splashing cold water onto my face.<br>With water dripping off all angles of my face, i went back into my room to get dressed.

*whine whine*  
>"What shippo? No i'm not excited, not at all."<br>*whinee*  
>"Because i don't want a sensie or teammates. All i really need is you."<p>

After my small conversation with Shippo i was ready to head out to the academy. Locking the door me and shippo walked towards the village gates, neither one making a sound. Shippo wasn't used to going into the village, she didn't like heavyly packed places.  
>~Sighh. Why must he put me on a team? I...I can't...They'll never be replaced...Never..~<br>My mind wonder'd off into the memories i had with **_them_**. If only i had moved faster, been more quieter. But that was all in the past now, today i get a team, one i hope not to..never mind.

* * *

><p>I sat next to the open window, Shippo laying besides the desk. Me and *ughhhh* DuckButt were the only two in class at the moment. We haven't talked in years, used to be best friends. Does he...hate me? Does he blame me?<p>

"Do you blame me, sasuke?" I spoke out loud, to soft for the world around me to hear. Or so i thought.  
>"No, no i don't Riki.." Did my ears define me, did sasuke just...talk? Before i could say anything the room was being filled in with the many other students.<p>

Laying my head on my arms i let my mind drift into my past memories. Not careing who sat down besides me, no longer in the world.

**_FlashBack  
>3rd person<br>_**Somewhere in the meadows lay two children, looking upon the star filled sky. Neither knowing the horror of which was to come. Their innocence will be taken, their thought on the world curruppted, their mind shattered. One a boy, the other a girl. Hands intwine they pointed out the brightest stars, making wishes upon them. The boy, to be better then his brother to no longer be in his shadow. The girl, to make it as a anbu captin, to be the best who works with animals, and no longer being fear'd by the people of her village. A young man looked down upon them, tears hidden in his eyes, knowning he had to ake them hate him, knowing this would be the last time he would see them happy. Smiling, laughing, joking. He had to take all this away, he had to hurt the two people he turly loved and cared about. Was he ready? It didn't matter he had to be. For them. Kuni in hand, he turned an jumped off to fulfill his mission...break the hearts of his brother and young love.  
><strong><em>End FlashBack<em>**

A nudding feeling braught me back to the real world, looking to my left i saw my best friend, Nara Shikamaru. A bored look upon his face he nodded to the front of the class room.  
>"Iruka's assigning teams, so listen for once" He whisperd in his normal bored tone. This is why he is my best friend, he didn't push me to look happy or to make me smile 247, he wsa just there to let me be well me. Adnd he accepted me as that, as me. Demon and all, but i'll get more into that later now i gotta listen to the boring ass iruka. *sighh*

(I'm gunna skip everyone elses teams since you all should already know)

"Now the last team, team 12."  
>My head snapped up once it filled my ears, the last team. My team, who will i have? who will it be with? Are they strong? Are the fangirls?<br>^They better not be fangirls, i'll let em die on a mission.^

"Team 12, Hozuki Hitomi, Hateshi Katsumi and Narimono Riki. Now join your teammates, your sensie's will start arriving soon" With that said Iruka left the room.  
>I turned to Shika,<br>"This sucks, i wanted to be with you Riki."  
>"And i wanted you on my team Shika. But i guess Iruka's a bum and won't allow that. *sighh* Guess i'll see you around then, naii?"<br>"Deff, Riki. See you soon." He got up and started to leave, only to turn around at the door to finish talking "Ohh and good luck with your team, don't kill them oke?"  
>I couldn;t help but laugh, "I won't Shika. But only because you asked." With no more words left to say he smiled and walked away.<p>

"Ready to meet our new team Shippo?"  
>~Lets do this Riki~ <p>

* * *

><p>I AM SO SORRY! for the late update, my computer was acting up and wouldn't let me update it.<br>GAHHHHHHH! please forgive meeeeeeeeeeeeeee! :))


	6. Katsumi and Hitomi's thoughts

^Katsumi^  
>`earlier that morning`<p>

Riri was stting out on the windowsil, waiting for his master more like friend, to awake from her slumber. He was excited (if a bird can be that?), he wanted nothing more then for Kat to be happy with new team mates. In his eyes she did not get along with most of the girls in Kohana, and being on a team might help her...trust. A streaching sound came from inside the house, signaling her awakence.  
>Katsumi was getting ready putting on her regular ninja clothing, a long-sleeved black kimono with black leggings and sandals, and open handed-gloves (much like Sasuke's in Shippuden) which is used in covering the lightning bolt on her right wrist.<br>My head looked up in the mirror, my eyes taking in all that i am. My left hand lifted up the brush, brushing through my dark brown hair, putting it up in it's usual samurai bun, tieing it with a black ribbon. Putting my kuni pouchin on my left legg, and i was ready to head out.  
>`Skipping to when Katsumi enters the academy`<p>

With Riri on my shoulder i opened the door to Iruka's room, my eye immedtely scaning across the room. Only to stop on **her**, Riki Narimono, she had her head laying on her crossed arms staring out the window off into her own world. Her wolf at her side, Shippo was it? She was a beautiful creatur, black as night with one brown patch on her head. I took my seat behind Riki, what was it like to live without caring? *sighh* But i would never want to be someone like her, always daydreaming. She doesn't pay attention and gets herself in trouble.  
>* How can it be <em>she<em> is the top female ninja? She doesn't do anything! ughh. Pathtic she seems to be.*  
>I started up a conversation with Riri in my mind to pass the time.<br>`When iruka announces team 12`  
>"Team 12, Hozuki Hitomi, Hateshi Katsumi and Narimono Riki. Now join your teammates, your sensie's will start arriving soon" With that said Iruka left the room. What? How could he put me on a team with a daydream and a a a FREAK?<br>*this is un-fair.! i am stonger then those two, they'll only slow me down.*  
>^Maybe you should give them a chance Kat, they don't seem all that bad. besides you don't even know them, maybe your opions are wrong?^<br>Riri flew over to Riki's wolf Shippo and laid upon her back, suprisingly she didn't seem to mind, neither of them did.

* * *

><p>^Hitomi^<p>

I was excited! today was the day, the day i become a ninja to the leaf. I was never really this happy before, it was kind of new to me, and i like it. I like this feeling, i wish to have it more often.  
>*I can't wait to meet my team, but if i get haruno i'm screwed.*<br>On my way to the acedemy i saw something, something very wrong. Three children where picking on a little kid, about five. I stopped in my tracks, a flick of the wrist and they we're pinned.  
>"Didnt your mother ever teach you not to pick on those younger.?" My voice came out cold and emotionless. The fear in their eyes showed, good, they should know better. I let my feet walk over to the younger boy,<br>"Hi my names Hitomi. what's you'ers?" My knees were now touching the ground underneith me, my hand held out.  
>"I-it's K-k-kyo ma-ma'am." He had short red hair with bright blue eyes, he seemed like a nice boy. He took my hand and i helped him up, my body turned to the boys (who we're still pinned to the ground),<br>"What's your problem, picking on a little kid? huh?"  
>The 'leader' spoke first,<br>"He's a little crybaby! we were just trying to toughin him up!"  
>"Who says it's you're job to toughin him up? is it not the teacher's job?,"<br>They gave me confused but knowing looks  
>"Exactly."<br>I turned on my heel, still holding kyo's hand, and started back toward the acedemy. Kyo kept pace with me, a smile on his face. When we reached the acedemy i took him into the nurse's office to have him checked out.  
>"Wait! Hitomi will i ever see you again?" I have tuened so my back was towards him still but i was facing him,<br>"You will."  
>He smiled, "Promise?"<br>"Promise." With a wave i went to my class, Iruka sensie's class. And guess what! it was just starting too. I snuck in, sitting next to huyga hinata, one of the only people i like and get along with. Looking straight ahead i listened for my name to be called.  
>'Skip to when team 12 gets called'<p>

"Team 12, Hozuki Hitomi, Hateshi Katsumi and Narimono Riki. Now join your teammates, your sensie's will start arriving soon" With that said Iruka-sensei left the room.  
>*hm, Riki and Katsumi huh. I guess it's not that bad, i mean i like Riki. We get along but she daydreams alot, but then again she is the top female ninja of the class. Katsumi, me and her, we're gunna buttheads...Alot. And they both already have fighting partner's, their animal comrads.* I was so caught up in my thought's i hadn'y noticed that everyone besides me had left the class room.<br>"Great i'm alone." I whispered to myself, getting up i went down the stairs about to leave, when two objects caught my attention. I turned, it was Katsumi and Riki's animal comrade's, why were thy still here? My feet moved so i was kneeling infront of them, putting my hand out for Riki's wolf to smell.  
>-Sniff. Sniff. Lick-<br>*She licked my hand? How is it she's so trusting, but Riki isn't? Hm.*  
>Katsumi's raven just seemed to stare at me, not really knowing what to do. I mean i was a stranger comming up to them, randomly. I sat down next to them, petting the black an brown wolf. Acsualing scrating behind her ear, i started talking to them about random things, just to pass the time. And they seemed to listen, no wonder Riki and Katsumi have animal companiens, their great listener's.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oke There you have it Katsumi and Hitomi's thoughts on the team :))<em>  
><em>Next chapter their gunna accualy meet and well meet their sensei :D<em>


	7. All about well us?

**Katsumi's P.O.V**  
>I left the room in a hurry, i didn't want to get to know my new teammate's. I already knew enough to know that they'll never be strong enough to work with me. I came to a walk when i could no longer feel the two girls chakra.<p>

So here i am, walking about minding my own business when i realise, i forgot Riri.  
>*Chizz! How could i just leave him back there?...But it's not like he's alone and Shippo won't hurt him...right?* Once again my mind wonder's, just like earlier.<br>*Damn Riki is rubbing off on me, Baka-nee*

Walking through the streets of Kohona wasn't something i really did, so i kinda may have gotten myself lost, though i'd never admitt it. But i kept walking, my head held high in the air, like i said i would never admitti was lost there for i didn't ask for directions on how to get back to the acedemy. Not paying attention i ran into a silver hair, purple eyes, masked women. Maybe in her late twenties.

"Ohh how clumsy of me, i was not looking as to where i was going. My sorry goes to you young one." Said the masked women.  
>What was i supposed to say to this, i've never heard anyone talk so uhh formal before.<br>"I-it's alright i supposed, i to was not looking as to where i was going." *wow i sounded old when i said that T.T*  
>She gave me, what ithought to be, a smile a nod and went on her way past me. What was up with that mask? What was she hidding? Who-<p>

"KATSUMI, HIDE ME!" I hung my head, i so do not want to deal with this right now. I heard the sound of running feet, but before i could even blink i was laying on my back, Naruto on top of me blushing madly. He turned his head to try and hide his now red face,  
>"Naruto?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice, a deadly glint in my eyes.<br>"y-y-yess k-at?" His voice was shakey and sounded a little out of it,  
>"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I screamed, making the poor blonde haired boy flinch and climb off. Offering me his hand, i took it and with his help pulled myself up off the ground, dustingthe dirt off of my clothing. Looking up through my bangs i noticed Naruto still wasn't looking at me,<br>-sighh- "Come on Baka lets get back to the acedemy, before we get into trouble." Secertly i was glad Naruto found me, other wise i wouldn've never of made it back.

Me and Naruto, My Best Friend and Only Person I Tusted, walked in an awkward silence all the way back. Naruto stole a couple of glance's my way, probley thinking i didn't notice, ohh but i did.  
>We finally got back and finished walking when we got to Iruka's Room, i took a seat in the back row and Naruto took a seat up front, next to Sakura.<br>*What a total waste of chakra she is. I don't see why Naruto even likes her.*  
>MY eyes scand over the room, Hitomi was sitting by Shippo and...Riri? Ohh i did not see that comming, Duck-Butt (Sasuke) was being all emo in his little cornor, and of course Sakura was drooling all over herself (againn!). But wait-where was Riki?<br>*Where is she?*

* * *

><p><strong>Riki's P.O.V<strong>  
>Shikamaru had just left out the door leaving me to myself. I stood up from my seat and shippo looked up at me,<br>^Where are you going?^  
>~Out. I'll be back before our sensei comes, please stay here.~<br>^Alright. Be safe.^  
>~Aren't i always~ I winked at shippo and she rolled her eyes.<br>^No, that's why i'm reminding you^ I let out a small chuckle at that one. A swooshing sound came from behind me and the next thing i know Katsumi's Raven was perched on Shippo's head, moved around a little and laid down. I raised one eyebrow at that,  
>~You oke with him up there?~<br>^Yes, it's find. We need to bond anyway.^ Shippo was giving me this 'Just like you and the other girls need to' kinda look.  
>~Oke, i 'll be back before you know it. Bye~<br>With that said -well tought- i jumped out the open window onto the tree, and then onto the ground. Dusted myself off, put my hands in my pocket and went on my way. There was somewhere i had to stop before i do anything with my new 'team mates'. I lefted my right foot a little bit higher and took off, zig-zagging through the villagers, past Katsumi and the Silver Haired women, and down the road. I didn't stop intill i cam to a very small shop called _**SHUN**__**TAKESHI**_. It was my favorite weapons shop, the very same shop that was fixing 'Ying and Yang'. I took a deep breath and pushed open the shop door.

(DING. DING.)

My eyes wondered all around the shop, from the kuni's over to the poison's. It was small but held everything a good ninja neede'd, but because of it's size it didn't get alot of custmor's. This i knew by hand, i used to work here intill i became able to go on missions to earn money for food, and i still ove it here.  
>I was caught up in the moment and memories ihadn't noticed the shop keeper, Tatuski, come out form the backroom. That was intil he spoke and scared the chizz off of me,<p>

"Hello Riki" Tatuski said  
>"AHHH!" I put my hand over my heart and turned around to see him laughing lighty,<br>"You scared me Tatuski," My voice wavered a little bit -sighh- "How long have you been standing there?"  
>With a soft chuckle still on his lips her said, "Ohh not to long, just long enough to see you looking around like usual." I smiled up at him and walked up to the counter.<br>"So where are my babies?" Excitiment in my voice and a small smile on lips, Tatuski chuckled a little before liftin up the case that held my other half's in it.  
>"Right here Riki." I looked up from the case to see him close eyed smiling, the same one he gives me everytime i'm in here. The one that makes my day a little bit better.<br>"Thank you Tatu, I am sorry but i must leave quickly, i have to meet my sensei today." I said, it was barely in my voice, buti knew Tatu could hear the sadness. But i was glad he did not voice his cocern, only nodded and let me be on my way. I grabbed the case, nodded with a small smile and left the shop.

* * *

><p>Once i knew the case was safe in my bag, i took off running to the acedemy and just in time too. I saw to silver haired people walk into Iruka's room, two eraser's falling on their heads.<br>*What Baka's? -sighh- One of them is our sensei, i know it.*  
>I walked in the room just in time to hear the male say,<br>"My first impression of you, I hate you all." Wow what a nice guy he is, but whatever. I coughed a little to get their attention, and everyone looked over to me, the male raised his eyebrow.  
>"Can i help you?" He asked,<br>"Yeah. Accually you can, which one of you is the sensie for team 12?"  
>The female roas her hand. "I am."<br>I nodded and motioned for shippo to come to me.  
>^I don't like that Pink haired girl very much, she called me fat and a mutt."<br>~She said what now?~ My eye's roamed over to the pink hair baka drooling over Sasu- i mean Sasuke. I stared long enough intill she noticed and flinched back when my stare turned into a glare,  
>"What did you call my wolf, Huarno?" Ice and venom fell from every word that came out of my mouth. She once again flinched in fear, but kept her mouth closed.<br>(COUGH. COUGH.)  
>We all looked over to the masked silver haired figures still standing by the door,<br>"Where going to thr rooftops, now." They turned and walked out, team 7 fallowing after, Hitomi, Katsumi then Me.

{OKE! listen i'm going to skip team 7's introductions and go straight onto team 12's. Got it? :)}

*Well aren't they all a bundle of joy!* Even in my mindi had scarcasm, saaad. But anyway, i'll say i'm slightly intrested in what my new mates and sensei have to say about themselves.

"Hello my name is Yuki Hatake, Kakashi is my brother. I have hobbies, a few likes and plenty of dislikes. My dreams, already came true and i look forward to certin things in the future." Yuki said. Wow we learned so much about her -insert eye roll here-.  
>"You Ribbon girl, speak." Rude much? Katsumi looked like she was ready to pounce and kill our sensei but spoke anyway,<p>

"My name is Katsumi Hateshi, i like taijutsu, training, my raven Riri and the stars. I dislike people who crave power, because i know just how big a burden it is to bear, and i hate when people just think they can use it any way they want. I hates the color pink (Sakura), my favorite color is red, i doesn't like families and i hate snakes. My dream and what i look forward to showing up at the gate of my old village and proveing them wrong." Katsumi said.  
>Wow never knew any of that, well besides that she hated snakes an the color pink. I looked away from her and over to our sensei, she held a look of somewhat understanding and shock on her face.<br>"You with the purple eye's" Hitomi looked up at the silver haired women, hate in her eyes already. *Maybe Hitomi isn't all that bad after all* A tiny smile crept upon my face when i thought about it.

"My names Hitomi Hozuki, i like the color blue, hard workers, learning new justu's, reading, sleeping, arguing for fun, acting witty, learning, reading, and writing. I dislike Idiots in general, the sharingan, hand to hand combat, Taijutsu all togeather, spicy foods, people who dwell in their pasts when teammates argue, bullies, and people from the "popular crowd". My dream hm well i thinks it's just to become the best ninja i can be and get along with my team mate's though i'm positive we'll butt heads. And as for what i'm looking forward to in the future, well it's not the future and i dewell on it so nothing basicly." Katsumi finshed.

WoooooW, she explained alot about herself, and to what could some day maybe an enemy team. (remember team 7 in sitting up there with them) I guess it'll be my turn now. Hatake looked amused by hitomi's reponse, looked over at me and smirked.  
>"Lastly you with the odd hair." She even pointed at me, Bitch.<p>

"Names Riki Narimono, i like Shippo, Clouds, Training and Sweets. I dislike to much to name, so i won't even try. I don't have a dream, it's more of a promise (i looked down and hide my eyes under my bangs when i said this). And i look forward to nothing, for if we die today then what we want in the future will never come." When i was finsished i looked up through my bangs to see everyone looking at me.  
>*What?*<p>

"Uhh well your all unqui in your own way," Hatake-sensei sighed "now tomorrow do not eat and meet at training grounds 23 at 5:21a.m sharp." With that said she poofed away. Me and shippo looked at eachother, shrugged go tup and jumped over the ledge of the building.

"RIKI!" I heard five voice call out but i was already gone by the time they all looked over the ledge. Me and shippo ran all the way home, not stopping for anything. I shower'd, and got into bed. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.  
>^~Good night~^<p>

* * *

><p>I AM SORRY! this came out so late i've been really busy. please forgive me =3<p> 


End file.
